Scepter of Orr
Category:Bundles right|thumb|60px|The Scepter of Orr right|thumb|150px|Tomb where the scepter was buried in [[Majesty's Rest]] holding the Scepter of Orr]] The Scepter of Orr is a powerful artifact that plays a major role in the events of the PvE campaign in Prophecies. The Scepter is a remnant of the human kingdom of Orr which was destroyed in the Cataclysm. It is revealed in the quest The Hallowed Point that the Scepter of Orr and its sister staff the Staff of the Mists were granted to the great nations of the world as protection. The gods themselves were forced to intervene, when the users of these relics abused its power. The gods struck down both leaders and sealed the scepters within their tombs. The White Mantle were able to locate the tomb in which the Scepter of Orr is sealed and unearth it. Upon its excavation the Undead began a merciless assault on the lands of Kryta in an attempt to gain control of the Scepter. The Lich Lord, leader of the undead, will stop at nothing to get the Scepter. Players become intimately involved with the story of the Scepter as they at first ally with the White Mantle to prevent the Undead from taking it, only to ally with the Shining Blade, helping them steal it from the Mantle. Players then give the Scepter to Vizier Khilbron in exchange for aid against the Mantle. Finally, they have to destroy the Lich Lord before he uses the Scepter to destroy all of Tyria. At the end of the PvE campaign, the Scepter is whisked away, and its location is, once again, unknown. Note: The Scepter is a bundle that does not go in the inventory but instead must be carried by both hands. This disables any bonuses by weapons or off-hand items. It also means a player cannot attack while holding the Scepter though they can still use non-attack skills. The powers of the Scepter of Orr *It is discovered that the Scepter can control the Titans. Whoever controls the Scepter can mobilize a powerful army of these destructive creatures. *The Scepter of Orr is a very powerful attack weapon in the hands of a powerful mage. Normal humans can rarely utilize such power. *A player holding the Scepter will gain +1 energy regeneration. *If dropped on the ground, it generates the Scepter of Orr's Aura around it that gives all allies inside it +10 maximum energy. Interestingly, this aura lasts about 6 seconds even if you move away from the place where it was dropped, and the duration is refreshed every 2 seconds while in the aura. This effect is curiously counted as a signet, also, the only signet of any kind in Guild Wars to have a self renewing property. Tip: It's a good idea to drop the Scepter when in battle because +10 maximum energy to everyone in the area is probably more useful than +1 energy regeneration to one person. There is a reference to the Scepter of Orr in The Desolation in the Nightfall campaign. Quest Name: The Cold Touch of the Past Who Gives It: Vissh Rakissh (Lair of the Forgotten) The quest dialoge describes the Scepter of Orr as one of two "twin" scepters. The other, unknown of until now, is named the Staff of the Mists. Quest Dialog: "Servants of the fallen one wander across these lands in search of some way to free their master. Once my people were many, and strong enough to stop them, but now I am one of only a handful who remain. ''The Margonites draw closer to finding what they seek. If they are not stopped, they will wreak havoc upon this world. One such demon seeks an ancient relic known as the '''Staff of the Mists'. The scepter and its twin, the Scepter of Orr, were created long ago, when this desert was still an ocean. The Staff of the Mists contains great power, and allows the wielder to bend the fabric of reality. If the Margonites are allowed to possess the scepter, they will be unstoppable. You must find the scepter before they do at all costs. The Staff of the Mists lies buried beneath an altar in the southern regions of the Poisoned Badlands protected by ancient magic.''" During the course of gaining the Asura as allies, the necromancer hero, Livia, informs the player that she is seeking the Scepter of Orr. During the end cinematic, she is seen to have found it. Notes *It is possible that Abaddon simply ordered the Titans to follow whoever has the Scepter of Orr. In this theory, the Scepter of Orr does not have direct power over the Titans. *After the defeat of the Lich Lord, the Scepter of Orr disappeared. Some theories suggest that Glint took the scepter for safe keeping, since the Vision of Glint appeared shortly before the scepter 's disappearance. *In the Eye of the North campaign, Livia asks the player if he or she knows about this scepter. *At the End Game cinematic we are able to see Livia close to the Scepter of Orr. Category:Lore